


The Art of the Deal

by SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)



Series: Skinship Collection [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/pseuds/SunAndMoon
Summary: y'all can thank that picture of Jihoon in the blue shirt with the questionable look to it floating around Twitter for this piece of filth.Thanks to the stars for breaking my smut block.





	The Art of the Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelinings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/gifts).



There was a thin chill in the air, a sure sign that autumn was quickly coming closer. Soonyoung wanted to shiver where he stood, tucked into the side of the cinema waiting for his boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend.

 

Even though it had been a year now, he still couldn’t believe that he had been lucky enough to get Lee Jihoon for his boyfriend. It had been a chance meet at a freshman mixer, squeezed in between the kid killing everyone at beer pong and the couple making out in the corner, and he had lost his heart the first time he saw him. Even then Lee Jihoon had embodied baby boy culture, with his soft outsized sweaters that practically swallowed him from fingers to thighs, leaving only adorable sweater paws and pale, milky legs – his Jihoonie had been going through a shorts phase then, and still trotted them out every so often.

 

He swallowed as he remembered the adorable blush when he had bought him a bottle of Coke to counter the horribly cheap beer at the mixer, and how it had never quite disappeared as they learnt to flirt with each other. Even now, over a year later, Jihoon was still the softest boy of his acquaintance, and he counted his lucky stars daily for the destiny that had gotten them together.

 

Wincing as he straightened, he pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders, only for his eyes to widen dramatically as he finally spotted his boyfriend. He was dressed in the palest of blue sweaters, fingertips practically disappearing, whilst the hem covered most of the white shorts he had on underneath until all he could see were crisply folded hems and smooth legs, with white socks and sneakers to complete the picture. His hair was a fluff of strains in the thin wind; he looked like perfection, but _cold_ perfection, and Soonyoung had to fight not to scold as he drew close.

 

“Hey,” he smiled as Jihoon drew closer. “You made it. Um… here.”

 

Today was their anniversary after all, and he had looked hard and saved for ages to be able to afford the present. “I love you, Jihoonie,” he said solemnly. “Thank you for being my boyfriend.”

 

Jihoon blushed softly and took the gift, mumbling something as he tucked it in the tote he was carrying. “You don’t need to thank me for being your boyfriend. But… thank you too? I had to leave yours at home, it was a little big…”

 

Heart full, Soonyoung turned and held the door open, allowing his boyfriend to step through before he moved to join them. It was the middle of the day, and the place was practically deserted, with only the smell of popcorn lingering around beyond the few people staffing the counter. As he walked, he wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s waist, tucking his hand into the shorts’ back pocket with the ease of long practice – it was cheesy and tacky, he knew, but he couldn’t resist the double lure of feeling Jihoonie’s ass move as he walked or the fact that it practically branded him.

 

_Me. Mine. Back off._

 

Jihoon was practically blushing fit to pass out when they went to the ticket counter, and when the lady asked which movie they wanted to see he only lifted his finger slightly, pointing at the one movie Soonyoung most definitely didn’t want to see.

 

 _Train to Daegu_ was the highly anticipated sequel of _Train to Busan,_ which was singlehandedly the worst horror movie he had ever seen. It had been his seminal introduction to horror, and enough to convince him he never wanted to see anything like that ever again. Jihoon knew this, and yet he still asked, because he loved it himself and Soonyoung was way too soft for him to say no, despite his boyfriend having seen it twice over already.

 

“Train to Daegu,” he said smoothly to the lady and hauled out his card, getting in a tiny, punishing pinch of his boyfriend’s butt and enjoying the soft squeak that came. “Love seat, please.”

 

They wandered through the concession stand still linked like that, and he paid for everything not because it was his turn, but because he loved seeing his boyfriend eat, and the stars in his eyes over something as simple as a tub of popcorn and a huge Coke was more than ample payment. He even carried it for him, finally pulling free, so that Jihoon could run into the cinema ahead of him, pale limbs a twinkle of soft, smooth flesh in the dim lighting.

 

Soonyoung waited until Jihoon found their seat on the plan before he ambled afterwards, and parked his ass on the seat his boyfriend eagerly petted. After that, settling in, he started commending his soul to the gods, praying that the movie would be over quickly.

 

He didn’t expect the hand on his thigh, nor the way Jihoon looked away as he mumbled that he’d hold his hand to help him over the frights; mostly his boyfriend just laughed him out of the cinema for his fears, but today his mood seemed to match his outfit. “Thank you,” he muttered softly, reaching to take it, risking a quick kiss to his temple in thanks.

 

Fifteen minutes later as the lights dimmed and the movie started, there was still no one else in the cinema – the movie was nearing the end of its run, so it was to be expected. He nervously swallowed, shrugged his jacket off to drape over his boyfriend’s legs to keep him warm, and rested his arm along his back. Jihoon was a major cuddler, often claiming a limb to wrap around, and even now he sighed sweetly and rested his neck back against Soonyoung’s bicep like a pillow, taking immediate advantage. Soonyoung took his payment in the form of resting his hand on the baby-soft sweater instead.

 

The movie was bad. The movie was _very_ bad, he had spent exactly five minutes with his eyes not looking away from the screen, and somehow the excited noises and happy clapping from his boyfriend made it worse. Biting his lip, he shifted and tried to relax; seconds later, as his hand touched Jihoon’s chest again and he felt something tiny but hard underneath his palm, he got a plan. Carefully, gently, he ran the side of his thumb across the hidden piercing in his boyfriend’s right nipple in a soft caress, feeling the fleshy bud perk a little. It caused a little shiver and a curious look his way. “Just watch the movie,” he ordered softly.

 

Long minutes passed as he distracted himself with the occasional tweak and press, with a fingertip gently swiping to and fro until he could feel little shivers rill through Jihoon’s smaller form. The nipple soon grew hard and full, begging proudly underneath the soft sweater.

 

“Soonie, what…?”

 

“Shh, baby boy. Watch the movie,” he ordered softly, giving the bud a gentle pinch to underscore his words.

 

Jihoon was blushing so much he could practically feel it radiate, but he quieted down, wriggling to get comfortable again.

 

Soonyoung gave him the barest of moments to recover before he set to playing with it again, timing gentle pinches with the worst scares on the screen. It wasn’t long before Jihoon didn’t clap anymore, just squeaked and mewled softly as he stared dead ahead, holding the tub of popcorn cramp-tight on his lap. Soonyoung knew he was getting hard in his shorts, but he didn’t let up on the slow, sweet torture.

 

“Soonie… please…” Jihoon breathed, almost unheard over the screaming on the screen; in response, Soonyoung reached to pull the oversized sweater’s neck to the side so that he could slip his hand in and down across delicate collarbones. Very soon he found what he was looking for, a tiny nub of flesh that had no hope of escaping, and he twirled a fingertip across it before hooking the very tip of his pinky finger through the small chain attached to the bar. Softly – Jihoon’s nipples were super-sensitive – he gave the chain a delicate tug to pull the pebbled flesh just a little, and earned a squeal for his troubles as Jihoon turned his head sideways to press his embarrassed, flushed face into Soonyoung’s chest.

 

“Watch the movie,” he repeated, tugging on the slim chain again before allowing it a little surcease. Casually, as Jihoon looked at the screen with half-lidded eyes, he pressed down on the little bud, flicking it to and fro before giving it a sweet little pinch.

 

“Ah!” Jihoon got out softly, eyes barely open as he stared at the zombies on the screen. “Soonie, please, _please…”_

 

Another tug. “Shh,” Soonyoung muttered against Jihoon’s closest temple, crowning it with little kisses. “It’s okay baby boy. Get nice and hard for me, okay? But no touching, okay?” Reaching with his other hand, he pulled the closest slim thigh over his legs, easing Jihoon down into a comfortable slouch, petting the soft inner reaches of his thigh reassuringly. One tug, then two, and he had him squirming gently until he could feel the tremble in his thighs.

 

He spent the rest of the movie driving his adorable, soft boyfriend absolutely nuts, backing off every so often to let the pleasure die down before he edged him right back up. Once, as he licked his fingertip and gently rubbed the hard nub wet so that it was easier to pinch and tease, he earned a moan he had to kiss off his lips to muffle it. Looking around after that, he took the popcorn away, leaving his baby with his Coke as he picked him up and put him on his lap. Like that he could nuzzle his neck and tease him a little easier.

 

=========================================

 

When the lights came back on Jihoon was practically a purring puddle of need, nipples achingly hard from his boyfriend’s teasing tugs and pinches, and his shorts way too tight. His thighs were buzzing so much he almost stumbled when he had to walk, and it wasn’t until Soonyoung gave him an arm to hold onto that he managed walking straight. His eyes were wet with tears; he knew the people outside would think he was frightened and hanging off his boyfriend for support, so he went with it, pressing tightly into his side as he tugged on the end of his sweater, pulling it as low as he could.

 

The ride back home was torture as well; the buses were not the cinema, and were full enough he had to sit on Soonyoung’s lap, feeling his large hands steady him down against the subtle ridge of his boyfriend’s cock. Still blushing, he wiggled a little, got another pinch to remind him to sit still, and finally settled with the ridge pressing the seam of his shorts into him, making him fantasize about what the coming night might be like. He knew his boyfriend of a year was weak to his aesthetic, and had dressed especially for it today.

 

When they got off at the high-rise containing Soonyoung’s off-campus apartment, they barely got into the lift before his boyfriend was on him, picking him up to sit on the railings in the elevator before he yanked his sweater up, made him bite down on the edge to hold it up. Seconds later he nearly bashed his head against the mirrors as Soonyoung’s mouth locked over his pierced nipple. He had gotten it done almost immediately after meeting him; now, as he felt him bite down on the sparkly stars of the nipple ring, he thanked _his_ lucky stars even as his boyfriend’s large hands lifted his legs, spread them open ninety degrees on the railing so that he could crowd close.

 

One tug, then two, and finally a small bite to his puffy nub later Soonyoung lifted his head, narrow eyes dark and wild with lust. “You look so pretty, baby boy,” he murmured as he soothed his wide-spread thighs with slow caresses. “I’m gonna love seeing you bounce on my cock with that piercing flicking each time.”

 

Jihoon moaned out an expletive, one that turned into a sobbed whine as Soonyoung bit him high up on his thigh. He knew the mark would stay there for days, knew exactly how possessive his boyfriend was. “Hyung,” he muttered breathily into the fold of material he still bit down on, feeling Soonyoung’s approval in the way large hands tightened on his knees. “Hyung, please, I wanna feel it…”

 

He could still remember the day only two months or so after they met, when Soonyoung had licked and laved his tiny nipples in the rosy afterglow of sex, mumbling about how pretty they were and how he’d like to see a ring in one. Jihoon had blushed like mad, stuttering as he set the terms for him ever getting one, and had fully expected his boyfriend to back down. Instead, grinning like the rogue he was, Soonyoung had made double appointments for them, and had gladly paid the price.

 

The lift rang at that floor and Jihoon didn’t even attempt to walk. Instead, as Soonyoung turned he slipped onto his back, slim thighs wrapping around his waist, and he spent the paces to the apartment riding on his back like the baby he sometimes still felt like. It chafed so wonderfully against him, and he curved his back to rub his aching nipples against the hard planes of Soonyoung’s back. “Faster,” he moaned into his ear. “Faster, hyungie…”

 

They stumbled as they got through the door, and Soonyoung set into a trot as he ran through the lounge to the small bedroom, tossing Jihoon down on the bed with a flailing of limbs and another cute squeak. Jihoon had barely landed before he felt large hands yanking his shorts and underwear down; his leaking cock hardened so fast it practically slapped against his belly. He had only a moment’s reprieve before the sweater disappeared as well, and his boyfriend panted as he stood back and just looked at him before he abruptly turned to the closet.

 

Jihoon brightened and held his arms up for the long-sleeved black t-shirt that Soonyoung held out for him. It was his favourite item to sleep in, with sleeves that came down over his knuckles and the smell of his boyfriend in the fabric. He wriggled eagerly into it as Soonyoung stripped his own clothes off, pulling it over his head and brushing his hair out of the way before he rested cutely back on the pillow to bite his tongue at the sight of his naked boyfriend. He was tall and lean and strong, cock rigid and proud against his stomach, precum leaking and making the piercing through the glans shimmer in the light.

 

He still couldn’t believe Soonyoung had gotten his cock pierced for him, let alone something that took as long as his nipple to heal. Licking his lips, he reached out with grabby hands, fingers wriggling eagerly.

 

Leaning large over him, Soonyoung straddled his lithe body until he was close enough that he could kitten-lick at the fat, large glans, tongue insistent over the piercing. The precum tasted salty on his tongue, but there was so much of it that he could take his time licking the fat length clean. “I can’t wait to feel this in me, hyung,” he whispered against the shaft. “You played with me so long, it’s no fair. I deserve a treat, right?”

 

Soonyoung shuddered at the purring, teasing tone in his boyfriend’s voice. Jihoon knew what it did when he called him hyung in bed, knew he had absolutely no resistance when he begged to be filled in that needy, whining light tenor of his. “Gotta… gotta prep you first, ok?”

 

Jihoon laughed breathily as he pulled away with slick, shining lips. “Are you sure?” he teased as he wriggled aside and rolled over, then lifted his pert ass into the air. Reaching behind him, he slowly pulled one cheek away from the other, revealing the plug that rested deep inside him. “Happy anniversary, hyungie,” he said sweetly over his shoulder.

 

 _Holy shit_. The thought that his normally soft, sweet boyfriend had not only prepped himself before coming, but made sure he’d be ready made Soonyoung’s mind implode. “If I had known this, I’d’ve made you ride me in the movie,” he got out huskily, reaching to cup a cheek in each large palm before pulling him wide open, ignoring the pleasure-soaked moan as the tip of the plug bobbed with the movement. Taking it out, he slipped two fingers deep inside the pretty pink hole, feeling the slickness all the way inside. “What a naughty boy, doing something like this to yourself in public…”

 

“No… no fair,” Jihoon stuttered, cheeks hectic red. His hips danced as his boyfriend finger-fucked him slowly. Seconds later, as Soonyoung withdrew lube-slick fingers and spanked him gently on each cheek, then across the tiny, fluttering hole he gasped and almost choked. “Soonie... please!”

 

“You know pink is my favourite colour on you,” Soonyoung murmured with little mercy, paddling Jihoon’s perky ass pink for him. Never hard, but he liked it when it blushed for him, and he knew next to Jihoon’s baby boy kink, he had a spanking kink a mile wide. He carried on, gently making the flesh of his butt and thighs flush rosy, until his boyfriend’s eyes were full of tears and his voice a mess of garbled moans and needy pleas. Finally, as he judged him ready, he stopped to gently rub the blush-pink globes, soothing them a little. “There,” he murmured. “It’s okay, Jihoonie, it’s okay… come on, you can sit up now.”

 

Jihoon took his time to straighten nerveless, buzzing limbs before he turned, making his way to Soonyoung’s ready lap. He crawled into it, burying his red face against Soonyoung’s chest and perked his butt up again, slowly sinking down on his cock. A groan slid from him as he worked to sink down on him, inner walls clenching and fluttering, until he felt the piercing drag past his prostate like liquid lightning, making his limbs spaz and flail before he swallowed every last inch.

 

Soonyoung didn’t have words for how beautiful Jihoon looked like that. The t-shirt was dragged up a little, revealing only slight hints of the length hidden beneath it, and mostly-hidden hands kneaded against his chest before he reached to hike the shirt up almost to his chin, exposing himself and clenching the shirt tight in little sweater paws. The piercing, a simple bar attached to a hoop of stars, had tiny pink diamonds set in, glittering still from wetness. “Oh my god,” he managed to get out, barely getting enough control to refrain from ravishing his boyfriend. “Oh my god, is that new?”

 

“It’s your present,” Jihoonie said, slowly starting to bounce on his lap. “Stars, for you, and pink because I know your favourite colour on me.” His back arched as the piercing gently nudged into him over and over, stimulating his walls. He nibbled on his lower lip, feeling ridiculously embarrassed. “I got two. So I could… you know. Have a matched set? Happy anniversary!”

 

Feeling poleaxed, Soonyoung concentrated on Jihoon’s lust-black eyes. “You’d get another piercing for me?” he whispered, feeling totally touched.

 

“I like when you play with it,” Jihoon said breathlessly. “If you want to.”

 

Soonyoung watched the stars on the piercing flicker and jump with each jutting stroke of his cock into his boyfriend, watched them beat gently against the ruby-red nipple. “Would you… would you wear a chain for me too?” he begged, settling his hands on Jihoon’s hips to fucking him harder from below. “To connect your pretty nipples? Please baby-boy, please Hoonie…”

 

Jihoon wanted to die from mortification, but the sparks of pleasure in him kept his eyes open, kept him focused on the moment. “If… if you’ll get your tongue pieced for me,” he tried to bargain. “So I can feel it when you eat me out.”

 

Soonyoung lost control with a growl. Turning, he wrapped one arm around Jihoon’s slim waist and thumped him down into the bedding, spreading his thighs wide to fuck him hard and rough and desperately. “Promise,” he murmured into the flesh of Jihoon’s lips, biting the plump lower one as he ravished him. His adorable boyfriend kicked and whined and pouted, but he kept him there, exorcising the fantasy into his boyfriend’s body. Holding his hip down, he leant over him on the other, ravishing him until he came untouched, spilling streaks of white across his pale, perfect belly.

 

Delirious, even as he started to whine from oversensitivity, Jihoon canted his hips up, took it all, shivering and crying at the waves of pleasure coasting through him. He begged and pleaded, but Soonyoung ignored them, knowing his limits by now; he writhed in the grip of acute pleasure as he started growing more and more sensitive, hands busy working his own length, until his body was practically one huge knot, before he exploded again, weakly this time.

 

Jihoon’s ass clenched down so tight as he came again that he trapped Soonyoung inside him, and the older bit his lip as it pushed him over the edge. He pulsed and emptied himself into his boyfriend, holding him tight, hearing the raspy, tear-choked rasps before he petted him to ease him down, wrapping his larger body around him. He really was the luckiest bastard ever to exist, especially now, when his boyfriend clung to him shaking like a leaf with each new hot splash inside him.

 

One by one, seeing them sparkle behind his eyes, he started counting his lucky stars again, thanking each and every one for letting him meet Lee Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. y'all can thank that picture of Jihoon in the blue shirt with the questionable look to it floating around Twitter for this piece of filth. 
>   2. Thanks to the stars for breaking my smut block. 
> 



End file.
